


Breaking Point

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: It was only supposed to be a one time thing, so why were Naito and Desperado sharing a girl for the second time?





	Breaking Point

Since that night in the bar when El Desperado and Tetsuya Naito had shared that girl in the bathroom things had been different. When Minoru had found out he had been most displeased with Desperado, furious that he would consort with his enemy in such a way. He had calmed down once Despy had assured him it had been a one-time thing, simply rivalry between the two factions as to who could fuck the broad better. On Naito’s end, LIJ hadn’t been overly happy with him sharing outside of their faction, but seeing as how Bushi and Desperado played together quite often they didn’t get too worked up. 

Yet here they were. Desperado with Taka and Lance while Naito sat across the cafeteria with Bushi and Sanada. In between the two factions was a new japan photographer that had caught both their attention. Without really thinking about it Desperado had glanced at Naito who was looking at him and subtly nodded. 

Okay, Desperado thought. Apparently they were doing this again. Subtly Desperado pulled out his phone and sent a text to Bushi for him to relay to Naito before leaving the cafeteria. Ducking into the storage room he had messaged about Desperado hopped on top of the table by the wall. He had no doubt that Naito would work his magic and be through that door with the unsuspecting girl any moment now. 

His assumption was proven correct several moments later when loud giggles were heard outside the door before it opened and she entered with Naito. Her eyes widened as they landed on Desperado who grinned at her making her turn to Naito in question. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head beautiful,” Naito said kissing the side of her neck. “Both of us are going to make you feel so good.” Her eyes stayed on Desperado as Naito kissed her neck and began peeling off her clothes exposing her to their gazes. 

“This stays between us.” Desperado told Naito as he jumped down. “MiSu’s already on my ass about the last time.” 

“Of course, of course.” Naito said running his hands over her body as Desperado grabbed her face and kissed her, tongue invading her mouth as she melted into him while Naito knelt behind her and slid his hand between her legs. His fingers found her folds and slid through them, rubbing over her clit and dipping inside making her whimper into Desperado’s mouth. She shifted to widen her legs as Naito finger fucked her, grounding down on his hand while Desperado began playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples as he broke the kiss and leaned down to take the peak in his mouth. Naito twisted his fingers and jammed them into her pussy at the same time that Desperado bit down on her breast making her scream loudly resulting in Desperado clasping a hand over her mouth. 

“Try to keep quiet. We don’t want to get caught.” Desperado hissed. 

“We’re short on time anyways.” Naito spoke up rising to his feet. “Let’s get to the main event.” 

Desperado pulled down his pants and hopped back up on the table, dragging her mouth to his waiting cock as Naito positioned himself to take her from behind. As soon as Desperado was deep in her throat Naito pressed in fucking her hard and fast while Desperado’s kept her head down on his cock. The table slammed against the wall with the force of Naito’s thrust, Desperado groaning as she took him deeper with each push, the sounds of her gags making him excited. 

Pulling her mouth free Desperado barked at Naito to switch places rolling his eyes as the insolent smirk Naito tossed his way as Desperado moved behind her and took Naito’s place. 

“Come on beautiful, suck me.” Naito said as he pushed his cock to her lips. Desperado thrust into her pussy, gripping her hips and grunting knowing it was only going to be a moment before he came. Repeatedly burying himself to the hilt Desperado muttered curses under his breath as he felt his orgasm approaching, slapping a hand down on her firm ass and making her scream around Naito’s cock as he stilled, filling her pussy with his cream. 

Pulling free with a snarl Desperado grabbed his pants and stepped into them, heading for the door before Naito had finished cumming down her throat. 

As soon as he stepped out Desperado stopped short seeing Taichi leaning gains the wall with a smirk. 

“Boss is not going to be happy. You’re getting awfully close to the Ingos.” Taichi informed him. “First Bushi. Now Naito.” Desperado was surprised the words didn’t strike the fear they would have not ten minutes ago. Apparently in that time in the storage room something had shifted and Desperado felt freer. 

“They’re not that bad.” Desperado told Taichi as the two headed towards the Suzuki Gun locker room. “Seems like everything I do gets me in trouble lately.” 

Taichi stopped and looked at his friend in concern. 

You don’t care anymore, do you?” Taichi asked. 

“I don’t. I really really don’t.” Desperado said.


End file.
